Safiyya bint Huyayy
Ṣafiyya bint Ḥuyayy (in arabo: صفية بنت حيي‎; Yathrib, 610 circa – Medina, 670) è stata una moglie, di cultura ebraica, di Muhammad. Catturata alla tribù ebraica di Yathrib dei Banu Nadir all'età di 17 anni,Ahmad Thompson, Safiyya bint Huyay, Fatima az-Zahra. divenne una moglie del profeta islamico Maometto, ricevendo in seguito anch'ella il soprannome onorifico di Umm al-muʾminīn (Madre dei credenti).Stowasser, Barbara, "The Mothers of the Believers in the Hadith", in: The Muslim World, 82, 1-2, pp. 1-36. Dopo la morte del marito, fu coinvolta progressivamente nella politica della prima Umma islamica, acquistando sempre maggior influenza e seguito fino alla sua morte.s.v. «Ṣafiyya» (Virginia Vacca), in: The Encyclopaedia of Islam, a cura di P. J. Bearman, Th. Bianquis, C.E. Bosworth, E. van Donzel e W. P. Heinrichs, Leida, Brill Academic Publishers, ISSN 1573-3912, vol. VIII, p. 817 isbn = 9004098348, 1995 Gioventù Ṣafiyya era nata a Yathrib da Huyayy ibn Akhtab, il capo dei Banu Nadir. Sua madre, Barra bint Samaw'al, era invece dei Banu Qurayza. Secondo una fonte, fu sposa di Sallam ibn Mishkam, che più tardi divorziò da lei.Si veda il già citato lemma «Ṣafiyya» su EI''2 Quando i Banu Nadir furono espulsi da Medina nel 625, la sua famiglia si trasferì a Khaybar, un'oasi vicino Medina.Ibidem Suo padre e suo fratello si spostarono in seguito da Khaybar per unirsi ai pagani Meccani e ai beduini loro alleati per assediare Maometto nella cosiddetta Battaglia del Fossato. Quando i Meccani si ritirarono senza aver realizzato il loro intento, Maometto pose immediatamente l'assedio alle residenze (''utum) dei Banu Qurayza. Nel 627 o ai primi del 628, Safiyya sposò Kināna b. al-Rabīʿ, tesoriere dei Banu Nadir. All'epoca aveva circa 17 anni. Si dice che Ṣafiyya abbia informato Kināna di un sogno che aveva fatto, in cui la luna era caduta sulla Terra nel suo grembo. Il marito interpretò il sogno come un desiderio di sposare Maometto e la colpì sul volto, lasciandole un segno che era ancora visibile quando ella ebbe il suo primo contatto col Profeta.Stowasser, Barbara, op. cit., pp. 378-379 Conquista di Khaybar Nel maggio 629, i musulmani piegarono la resistenza di varie tribù ebraiche (inclusi i Banu Nadir nella vittoriosa Conquista di Khaybar). Gli ebrei si arresero e fu loro consentito di rimanere su quelle terre, assoggettati solo alla cessione di metà del loro raccolto (essenzialmente di datteri). La terra divenne tuttavia proprietà dello Stato arabo-islamico.S.v. «Khaybar» (Virginia Vacca), su: The Encyclopaedia of Islam II ediz. Questo accordo - sottolinea Stillman - non fu esteso ai Banu Nadir, cui non fu concesso alcunché.Norman A. Stillman, The Jews of Arab lands: A history and source book, Philadelphia, Jewish Publication Society of America, 1979, ISBN=0-8276-0198-0, p. 18 Le donne israelite furono divise tra Maometto e i suoi seguaci e Ṣafiyya fu assegnata a Diḥya ibn Khalīfa, ma il Profeta la reclamo per sé, rimborsando Diḥya con due cugine di Ṣafiyya,Ibn Hisham al-Sīra al-Nabawiyya (La vita del Profeta) o, secondo altre tradizioni, con sette capi animali o, in base a una fonte diversa, con sette altre donne.Abu Dawud al-Sijistani, Sunan, vol. 2 no. 2988 p. 848. Ṣafiyya si convertì in seguito all'Islam, diventando moglie di Maometto. La dote che ricevette fu il suo affrancamento.Watt (1964) p. 195 Tornando da Khaybar, i musulmani si accamparono in una località chiamata Sadd al-Rawha. In quel momento Ṣafiyya aveva avuto le sue mestruazioni e il matrimonio fu così consumato. Quindi Maometto offrì un banchetto nuziale (walīma), offrendo una pietanza realizzata con datteri e burro (hays), tornando infine a Medina.Awde, Nicholas (2000) p. 85. Ṣafiyya (come d'altronde tutte le altre mogli del Profeta, salvo Maryam al-Qibtiyya) non ebbe figli.Peters, F. E., Muhammad and the Origins of Islam, State University of New York Press, 1994, pp. 179, ISBN 0-7914-1876-6. Malgrado la sua conversione, ella dovette affrontare i sospetti delle altre mogli di Maometto circa la sincerità della sua conversione, anche se il marito o 'Umar ibn al-Khattab ne affermarono vigorosamente la buona fede.Stowasser, Barbara. "The Mothers of the Believers in the Hadith", in: The Muslim World, Volume 82, 1-2, pp. 1-36.Si veda anche il già citato lemma dell'Encyclopaedia of Islam Riguardo a ciò, Maometto le disse: "Se chiacchierano ancora su di te, dì loro che tuo marito è Muḥammad, che tuo padre è Hārūn, che tuo zio è Mūsā. In ciò io sono superiore a voi". Retaggio Nel 656, Ṣafiyya si schierò col califfo Uthman ibn Affan e ne prese le parti nel suo ultimo incontro/scontro con ʿAlī b. Abī Ṭālib, ʿĀʾisha bt. Abī Bakr e Abd Allah ibn al-Zubayr. Durante il periodo in cui il terzo Califfo fu assediato nella sua residenza, Ṣafiyya effettuò un inutile tentativo di raggiungerlo per rifornirlo di cibo e acqua, tramite un'asse posta tra la dimora sua e quella califfale.EI''2. Ṣafiyya morì durante il califfato di Muʿāwiya e fu inumata nel Jannat al-Baqīʿ.Al-Shati', 1971, p. 181 Lasciò un'eredità di 100.000 dirham in beni immobili e mobili, un terzo dei quali fu destinato per sua volontà a suo nipote, figlio d'una sorella, rimasto fedele al Giudaismo. La sua abitazione a Medina fu acquistata da Muʿāwiya per 180.000 dirham.Ibidem. Note Bibliografia * Ibn Ḥajar, ''al-Iṣāba fī tamyīz al-Ṣaḥāba, ʿAlī Muḥammad Bajāwī ed., 9 voll., Il Cairo, Maktabat al-dirāsāt al-islāmiyya, 1970-2, vii, no. 11401 * Awde, Nicholas Women in Islam: An Anthology from the Qur'an and Hadits, Londra, Routledge (UK), 2000, ISBN 0-7007-1012-4 * John Esposito and Yvonne Yazbeck Haddad, Islam, Gender, and Social Change, Oxford, Oxford University Press, 1997, ISBN 0-19-511357-8 * Leila Ahmed, Women and Gender in Islam: Historical roots of a modern debate, Yale University Press, 1992 * Valentine Moghadam (ed.), Gender and National Identity. Women and Politics in Muslim Societies, Londra-Karachi, The United Nations University, 1994 * Karen Armstrong, The Battle for God: Fundamentalism in Judaism, Christianity and Islam, Londra, HarperCollins/Routledge, 2001 * Barbara Stowasser, "The Mothers of the Believers in the Hadith", in: The Muslim World, Volume 82, 1-2, pp. 1–36 Voci correlate * Rayhana bint Zayd * Sahaba non arabi Categoria:Biografie